Max Potion (Emerging Powers 94)
print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprints=6 |reprint1=MaxPotionPlasmaFreeze121.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=MaxPotionBREAKpoint103.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint3=MaxPotionGuardiansRising128.jpg |recaption3= Regular print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint4=MaxPotionGuardiansRising164.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint5=MaxPotionGuardiansRising128a.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Toyste Beach |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=94/98|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=051/053}} }} |jpcardno=035/046}} |rarity= |cardno=121/116|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=058/051}} |rarity= |cardno=103/122|jpdeck= |jpcardno=012/016}} }} |rarity= |cardno=128/145|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=048/051}} |rarity= |cardno=164/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/050}} |jpcardno=096/114}} |jpcardno=118/150}} |jpcardno=023/035}} |cardno=128a/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=054/055}} |jpcardno=021/031}} Max Potion (Japanese: まんたんのくすり Tank-Filling Medicine) is an . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . In Japan, an unnumbered Mirror Foil print was later awarded to participants of the World Challenge Tournament event held over the course of Battle Carnival 2012 Spring who managed to reach the 'Premier Stage'. In order to reach the 'Premier Stage', players had to win three consecutive battles in the initial 'Challenge Stage'. The Battle Carnival took place at the Sendai Sun Plaza, Sendai on May 3, 2012; at Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama on May 12 and 13, 2012; at Port Messe Nagoya, Nagoya on May 20, 2012; and at Intex Osaka, Osaka on June 3, 2012. It was reprinted again in the Japanese , released on September 14, 2012. A print was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. During the XY BREAK Series, Max Potion was included in the expansion with new artwork by Toyste Beach, first released in the Japanese on October 9, 2015. This print was also released as an unnumbered Mirror Holofoil during Battle Festa 2015, awarded to those who record three wins in either the morning or afternoon session of the Victory Battle event at each venue. Battle Festa 2015 was held at four locations across Japan: Hiroshima Prefectural Industrial Exhibition Hall, Hiroshima on November 3, 2015; Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama on November 7, 2015; Intex Osaka, Osaka on November 15, 2015; and Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on November 29, 2015. The XY-P Promotional print features the Battle Festa 2015 logo. Max Potion was reprinted as both a Regular card and a in the expansion, both with new artwork by Toyste Beach, with the Regular print first released as a Mirror Holofoil print in the Japanese and the Secret print in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, the Regular print was reprinted again as a Mirror Holofoil in the subset and as a Non Holofoil in the subset, the , and the . It was reprinted as a with different artwork once again by Toyste Beach and distributed through the during the third cycle of the Team Up Season (April 2019). This print originated from the Japanese subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Toyste Beach |image5=MaxPotionGuardiansRising164.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Toyste Beach |image6=MaxPotionGuardiansRising128a.jpg |caption6= print Illus. Toyste Beach }} Trivia This card's effect matches that of , a card previously released in the , although this card is an rather than a . Origin Max Potion is a healing item in the Pokémon games that was introduced in . Category:Emerging Powers cards Category:Black Collection cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:Plasma Freeze cards Category:Thunder Knuckle cards Category:BREAKpoint cards Category:Golduck BREAK + Palkia-EX Combo Deck cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Guardians Rising cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:Islands Await You cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Night Unison cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Top-Trank (TCG) es:Poción Máxima (TCG) fr:Potion Max (Noir & Blanc Pouvoirs Émergents 94) it:Pozione Max (Nuove Forze 94) ja:まんたんのくすり (カードゲーム) zh:全满药（集换式卡片）